


Erik, you´re not alone

by Ejostra



Series: Marvel FANVIDS [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Charles Being Concerned, Choices, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Has Feelings, Fanvid, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, different paths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejostra/pseuds/Ejostra
Summary: There is so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger. There is good, too. I felt it...





	Erik, you´re not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you liked it. My very first x-men video. Thank you in advance for any kind of feedback! And if you want to see more, visit my youtube [channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAvYEGsPHeUkLentO-jsufQ?sub_confirmation=1) and don´t forget to subscribe! :) You would make me really happy. E.


End file.
